


Pomegranate Seeds

by liketolaugh



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 01:15:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9693440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liketolaugh/pseuds/liketolaugh
Summary: Link and Allen's first time is messy and perfect.





	

The first kiss is like every other kiss they’ve ever had; Allen makes sure of it. It’s a slow and gentle seeking-out, with more feeling than heat. When they come apart, Allen is smiling, eyes on Link’s.

Link wasn’t smiling, not quite. Anxiety flickered around the corners of his eyes, one hand still clasped around Allen’s arm. Uncertainty didn’t suit him; he was too unused to it. He preferred, Allen knew, to be fully prepared before he ever went in; that was why he’d set time aside to talk to Allen – to tell him that he wanted, really wanted, to make love for the first time.

He’d been so nervous, but he’d seemed sure. Still.

Allen’s smile softened into something more understanding than excited.

“We can still wait if you want,” he told Link, quiet but firm, their faces inches apart so their breath almost mingled. “Anytime, just say the word.”

Opportunities to be alone like this were few and far between, when they were away from the Order for a night and not too hurt to even think about this sort of thing, but the last thing Allen wanted was to push Link out of his comfort zone. He could wait.

Link hesitated, thinking, because he always took the time to think. Allen waited, one hand absently sliding down from the other man’s shoulder to wrap around his in a light grip. Link’s eyes never left his, and finally, Link blew out a soft breath that Allen could feel across his cheek.

“No,” Link replied at last, a distant intensity coloring his voice. “I’m sure, Allen. I want to do this.”

Allen smiled again, and used his grip on the other man’s hand to tug him forward. He kissed him on one cheek- “I wish we had time to do this properly.” –and then the other- “With flowers and wine and candles.” –and then on the mouth, deeper and harder than the first, and lasting a little longer.

When they separated this time, Link’s eyes were a little brighter. One of his hands had migrated to the back of Allen’s neck, light and gentle. “I’m not a maiden that you have to court,” Link complained.

“No,” Allen agreed, eyes dancing. “But you _are_ a delicate virgin.”

“Delicate?” Link asked, with an offended half-growl in his voice that made Allen’s heartbeat pick up, arousal starting to settle low in his stomach.

Link pulled Allen in this time, clumsy and firm, and Allen moved his hands to Link’s back to pull him closer and let the kiss turn dirty. A few moments later, they both pulled away, breathing heavy. Link’s cheeks were flushed, and Allen was sure his weren’t any better.

“Maybe not so delicate,” Allen conceded, an octave lower. His pants felt tight. “If it’s all the same to you, though, I’d still like to take you somewhere nice. At least once.”

“When we have time,” Link said, a hint of a smile on his face.

“When we have time,” Allen agreed, both of them knowing full well that day might never come.

Allen kissed him again, hotter and harder, moving until he was almost in Link’s lap. His hands moved down from Link’s back and up again under his shirt, sliding over firm muscle and rough scars, and he felt Link exhale hard against his mouth and return the gesture.

When they pulled apart this time, Allen felt almost dizzy, both of them panting softly.

“God above, you’re like something from another world,” Link murmured, with such a tone of reverence that Allen couldn’t have taken it for an insult if he tried.

“You know, there’s a story,” Allen commented, and straddled Link’s lap. He felt Link’s cock twitch, through both their pants, and smiled, wild and pleased. He pressed a kiss to Link’s cheek. “That says people who eat food from the Underworld are trapped there forever.” A kiss on his jaw. “And once, Hades dragged a goddess down.” He pressed his lips lightly against Link’s throat, but paused to finish. “And she indulged just a little, and from then on spent half the year with him.” He finished the kiss, open-mouthed and wet, and sucked gently.

“Mm,” hummed Link involuntarily, with a slight arch of his neck and a following gasp, and then, “I’ve heard that one. Who do you suppose is Persephone between us, then?”

Ah, Allen loved Link. He almost always understood his rambling tangents.

“Does it matter?” Allen asked, and moved his hands to the buttons of Link’s shirt.

“Perhaps not,” Link admitted, and after a short pause, started to undo Allen’s.

 _Is this one seed,_ Allen wondered, _or a whole fruit?_

It didn’t matter. For the moment, Allen couldn’t bring himself to care.

When both their shirts were open, Allen kissed Link again, and used the chance to push the clothing off his shoulders. This one was much shorter, and as soon as they pulled apart, Allen pulled his off as well and tossed them both aside.

Link was half-hard against Allen’s groin, breathing deep and heavy, and Allen could feel himself getting there too, his pants too tight for comfort. He wanted to touch Link, make him squirm. He wanted to hear Link moan his name.

Allen flicked his gaze to the bottle of oil sitting on the table and then back to Link, raising his eyebrows slightly even as he gave the man a half-wild grin.

“Ready for this?” he asked, and rolled his hips against Link’s, slow and deliberate and barely holding back a gasp and a sigh.

Link’s grip tightened noticeably, and he gazed at him for a long moment, flushed with arousal, and then breathed, _“God,_ yes.”

Allen grinned. “Lucky for you,” he said, “I’m going to give you a show first.”

Curiosity sparked past the arousal in Link’s eyes, and Allen slid off his lap and turned deliberately towards to desk. From Link’s sharp inhale, Allen could tell exactly where his eyes had gone, and he smiled, edged in mischief and his own lust. Then, slowly, his back still turned, he slid both his pants and his boxers down, over his ass and down his thighs and finally off and away.

“You should take yours off, too,” he said without looking, voice low. “Unless you’re into that, I suppose.”

While Link choked on a cough, and the rustle of cloth started up behind him, Allen picked up the bottle of oil and tossed it on the bed. When he turned around again, Link’s pants were off too, and Allen hissed at the bob of the man’s fully-hard cock.

“Fuck,” he murmured, voice slightly strained. He met Link’s eyes and grinned, his whole body hot with anticipation. “God, I want you, Link.”

He stepped forward and pulled Link in for another kiss, and both of them hissed as their cocks slid together, every inch of skin-on-skin contact warm and good. Allen felt Link’s hips stutter forward, his gasp against Allen’s mouth, both their hands wandering and rubbing against familiar bodies, and moaned, full and low.

 _“Ahh.”_ He let his hips rock against Link’s, finding friction against his cock, and gave him another open-mouthed kiss, messy and wet. A moment later, their gazes locked, and he grinned again, dazed and dark with want. “Do you want to fuck me, Link? Do you want your thick cock inside me?”

“Yes,” Link breathed, and he was panting, looking at Allen in a way that made his cock throb. Slowly, almost hesitantly, Link reached down, and then his fingers were pressing into Allen’s ass and that was a surprise, and he let out a soft, needy groan, long and low. Link squeezed, a little more confident. “I want to-” His voice faltered over the word and Allen almost laughed. “Please.” His hand moved, and then one finger was prodding uncertainly at Allen’s asshole. Allen hissed, a shiver passing through his whole body, but he pulled away.

“I promised you a show, didn’t I?” he rasped, and God, his cock was throbbing and he _wanted._ Link looked so flushed and flustered already, mouth slightly open and his shoulders heaving with each breath, and Allen would ride him into the ground if he didn’t think it’d scare him off.

Link looked confused for a moment, half-stepping forward as if in pursuit, but then he nodded and moved to sit on the edge of the bed, one hand making a false motion towards his cock before he visibly stopped himself, pushing his fingers into the covers.

Allen grinned at him and then sat back on the other end of the bed, propping himself up on one elbow. Then, deliberately, he spread his legs, exposing himself entirely to Link.

Link swallowed. His cock twitched.

“I’ll teach you how to do this another time,” he promised, and uncapped the previously-forgotten bottle of oil. Carefully, he coated two fingers, and then, as Link watched, probed at his asshole.

The first one slid in easily, and then the second one. Carefully, he spread them, tipped his head back, and sighed, spreading his legs a little more.

“It’s not hard once you know how,” he murmured, and it was a force of will not to look. He started as Link’s hand landed on one of his thighs, but it didn’t move, not at first. He scissored his fingers slowly, letting out a soft, almost soundless moan. He looked back at Link, who looked transfixed, breathing slow and deep. He smiled faintly. “But there’s all _kinds_ of things you can do with it.”

“I can only imagine,” Link murmured, and Allen went back to coat a third finger in oil. “So this is… so you won’t get hurt?”

“Mm-hm,” Allen confirmed, and with a slight hiss, slid all three fingers in. Because he wasn’t looking, he wasn’t expecting the fingers that wrapped around his cock and stroked, and so it _wasn’t his fault_ that the moan came out much louder than it should have, his hips bucking up into the touch. “Oh, God, Link!” His head felt fuzzy.

“You look beautiful like this,” Link rasped, and Allen opened eyes he hadn’t realized he’d closed to look at him.

Allen smiled a lust-drunk smile. “As beautiful as a goddess, or a king from another world?” he asked.

“Either,” Link said, with complete honesty. “Both.”

Allen’s smile softened again, and with another hiss, he removed his fingers and reached for the bottle one last time. He beckoned Link, who moved forward without hesitation, and liberally coated his cock in oil, feeling heat spread through his head and gather in his groin as the friction made Link gasp and let out something very like a whine, bucking slightly.

Then Allen reached out and, with gentle tugs, guided Link into place. Link needed little encouragement, bracing himself over Allen, and then he reached down and guided his cock until the head pressed lightly against Allen’s entrance.

He looked up and met Allen’s eyes, and Allen smiled, knowing his anticipation was written on every line of his face.

With a deep, bracing breath, Link slid in, slow and careful.

It was a hot, shuddering pleasure, moving up from Allen’s ass all the way to his mind in a quick wave that made him arch, and distantly, he heard his moan, long and loud, mingle with Link’s low, soft groan. His fingers clutched mindlessly at Link’s back, and with half a thought, he balled his Innocence hand into a fist so it wouldn’t hurt him.

“Shit,” Allen breathed, opening his eyes after a moment to gaze at Link, open-mouthed and panting. “Ohfuckyes. Link, fuck me.”

It took Link a moment, but then he, too, opened his eyes, as dazed with pleasure as Allen’s, and then he was moving and it took all of Allen’s effort not to cry out. His hands slid down to Link’s hips, squeezing impatiently, and both of them moaned softly with each thrust, too far gone to care about noise.

“You feel so good, Allen,” Link murmured thickly, shuddering visibly, slow and erratic.

Allen rocked back against him, seeking the release he could feel growing in his belly. “Yes,” he hissed, breathy and thin. “Link, please, yes.”

“Ah,” Link gasped, and Allen’s eyes shot back to his. Link’s eyes were squeezed shut, and his thrusts became shallow and uneven and quick. “A- _ah,_ Allen, I-” He didn’t finish his sentence; with a long, breathy moan, he sheathed himself completely in Allen’s ass and came with a long moan that he muffled into Allen’s throat.

The feeling of Link’s hot cum shooting into him wrung a desperate whimper out of Allen, the vibrations of his lips making him shiver helplessly, and he reached down, panting so harshly he almost couldn’t hear anything else.

With one, two, three strokes, he arched, clenching around Link’s softening cock and pressing his head into the mattress, and came with a soundless cry.

Link recovered before he did, and when Allen opened his eyes again, he was propped up on his elbows, eyes wide with mortification.

“A-Allen, I-” Even his voice was colored with embarrassment. With a wide, warm, still-dazed smile, Allen decided to cut him off there, swung an arm around his neck, and pulled him into a kiss. When he released him, he said,

“That was _amazing.”_

Messy, maybe, clumsy at times, because Link’s inexperience was clear and obvious – but it was Link and Allen loved him and Link loved Allen and so it was _perfect._

Link’s words died in his throat, and color spread briefly across his cheeks before it drained away, and the man smiled, that stupid-in-love smile that stole Allen’s breath every time. Link let his arms give away, so he laid beside Allen, and Allen instantly pressed close, tipping his head up to keep his gaze on Link’s.

“I had no idea what I was doing,” Link confessed, looking a little bemused with himself.

Allen laughed quietly, pressing his cheek against Link’s chest.

“That’s fine,” Allen murmured. “I knew that already.” He shook his head. “You did a good job, Link.”

Link looked like he was considering arguing, so Allen kissed him before he could, and when he let Link go, Link was laughing, quiet but free.

“Okay,” Link accepted easily, and reached over to lay an arm over Allen’s side, comfortable and content.

“Okay,” Allen agreed, closing his eyes and relishing in the warmth. And then, more sigh than speech, “I love you, Link.”

Tomorrow, they couldn’t do this. Tomorrow, they would be back at the Order, and they’d need to exercise restraint and not be this close. Tomorrow, it would be back to work for both of them.

Tonight, though-

Link squeezed Allen slightly, and Allen knew the same thoughts were running through his mind, too.

“I love you, too,” Link said softly, a reassurance.

And Allen smiled, and with a sigh, he slid off to sleep.

He dreamt of warmth.


End file.
